


Alice in a Different Type of Wonderland

by baessclarinet



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baessclarinet/pseuds/baessclarinet
Summary: I wrote this a long time ago for a creative writing class. I am still updating it to this day.





	Alice in a Different Type of Wonderland

The silk floated down her body, covering her like a thin sheet one uses as a blanket over the summer. The silk had the color of an emerald green, which matched the glitter on her eyelids, and it fell just short of her knees. As she examined herself in the mirror, her clear blue eyes went straight to her hair. Her straight chestnut hair rested just past her shoulders, making her look young and naive, like she was about thirteen. Her face contorted as she looked, thoughtful, wondering what she should do with her hair. 

In the mirror, she noticed the scissors gleaming from the light on the ceiling. She turned and stepped towards the desk that the scissors rested on. She grabbed them and turned back to the mirror, then raised them to her chestnut locks and slowly began to snip chunk by chunk of hair. A pile of hair began to surround her ankles while she worked, growing by the second. 

When she finally stopped and set the scissors back on the desk, she admired her work. Her hair now rested in a bob, coming only to her chin. The ends of her hair curled inwards and slanted along her jawline. She smiled at her reflection, satisfied. Now she looked older, she thought, finally looking her own age-seventeen. She felt quite giddy as she added the final touches, like the kohl to her eyes, her pearl necklace, and dangling pearl earrings. She slipped into her black high heels which made her two inches taller. She added a headband to her ensemble, the final touch. The black band rested on top of her head, a bright and vividly colored peacock feather resting on the side. She smiled brightly, even more giddy and satisfied than before. 

She turned away from her mirror and walked the few paces out of her door, ignoring the pile of cut hair. She headed down the hallway, which had doors leading to many rooms. In the dark, the hallway seemed never ending, but in the light, it was really only about ten or twenty paces long, depending on the room you came out of. The walls were tall, and the floor marble. Her heels clicked as she walked, and she enjoyed the sound. She reached the staircase and smiled, seeing her best friend standing at the bottom, patiently waiting for her. 

"Alice, darling, you look absolutely riveting!" The smooth voice of her best friend floated through the air, spreading across the room, like honey spread across a biscuit. Her voice reminded Alice of a crooning, lovely jazz singer. Alice smiled at her friend. She had on a sparkling sky blue dress that settled down an inch past her knees. She had long, blonde hair that was pulled back in a braid, and her chocolate brown eyes were accented with dark lines and gold glittering eye shadow. She had on her most dazzling smile, the one that drew everyone's attention. 

"You look gorgeous as always, Ms Eloise. The bee's knees!" Alice exclaimed, making her way down the curving, marble staircase. Eloise laughed her twittering, bird-like laugh. The two soon stood face to face and they smiled brightly at each other, approving. Alice's face faltered as she looked among Eloise's forehead. "Aren't you missing something?" Alice questioned. Eloise's eyes widened in shock, answering Alice's question. Eloise dug through the small glittering gold handbag that Alice had not noticed. 

"Here it is!" Eloise mumbled to herself. She pulled out a headband that was about an inch and a half thick and had the color of the sky. Eloise wrapped it around her forehead, and it settled perfectly above her eyebrows. Eloise smiled. "Much better now, isn't it? No wonder I felt a little empty!" Her twittering laugh filled the room. Alice smiled at her friend and nodded. "Well, let's go party!" Eloise began to walk out of the room, her heels clicking on the marble floor. Alice followed slowly, stopping in front of the vanity mirror that stood behind the front doors. 

'I don't look as gorgeous as Eloise, but jiminy, do I look good!' Alice thought, giddy and excited. She followed Eloise's footsteps, which clicked and clacked onto the sidewalk. A taxi cab waited, with an older man with dark cocoa colored skin sitting at the wheel. A younger boy sat next to him in the passenger seat, looking bored as the two elegantly dressed girls made their way to the cab. The boy looked to be about seventeen, with snow colored skin and fiery red hair. His green eyes caught Alice's and he gave her a small, friendly smile. 

The two girls slid into the car in a way a queen would, gracefully. The leather seats were cold, and gave Alice a chill that reminded her of the fall, her favorite season. 

"Driver, to the Wonderland Cafe." Eloise demanded, her voice harsh, as if she was chiding her younger brother for doing something wrong. The driver nodded, and the car slowly rattled to life, purring like a large cat. The passengers- Alice, Eloise and the boy -were silent as the car rattled and rolled through the city. Alice had begun to like cars. It had taken an hour to walk to the cafe at one point, but now it only took thirty or forty minutes to get there. 

Towers and skyscrapers began to pass, and Alice knew they were close. She could almost feel the party in her bones, feel the foxtrot and Charleston in her feet, hear the jazz band playing in her ears. She lived for nights like these, and no matter what, she was always excited. She glanced over at Eloise, who looked cool, composed, relaxed and elegant, like always, but Alice could see Eloise's eyes brighten as the cab drew closer and closer to the cafe. Though she looked relaxed, Alice just knew that her friend was as excited as she was. 

The car halted, jerking its passengers forward. Alice glanced out the window and saw the familiar brick walls of the cafe. There were few people outside the cafe, a good sign, for there wouldn't be a long wait to give the password to get in. A guard stood at the door, looking as burly as a bear. His eyes watched the cab as Eloise stepped out, her sparkly dress shimmering in the dim, candle-like street light. Alice watched as the boy got out as well. Her curiosity spiked - what was this boy doing going to a speak easy? 

Alice pulled a few dollars and coins from her purse and handed them to the driver, her voice sounding like a mouse's squeak as she said thank you. The driver nodded and Alice got out of the cab, closing the door behind her. The cab drove off, rattling like a train on a track. Eloise stood by the guard, watching Alice impatiently. Alice smiled at her friend, who smiled back. 

"Well, let's go in!" Eloise exclaimed. The guard looked Alice over, his gray eyes boring into hers. Eloise smiled at him, and said, "Jabberwock!" The guard gave her a once over, then opened the door to the back of the cafe and the girls walked into a mass of people. The long mass of people lead down some stairs and into the club, called The Rabbit Hole. The way down and the club itself were dimly lit, like the lights outside. Decorations of white rabbits in waistcoats and flowers with faces littered the walls by the floorboards. Paintings of small horses with wings and crude Chinese looking dragons with wings looked like they had been splattered on the walls. The club was based off the writings of Lewis Carroll, and the club and writings were both very popular. 

Alice and Eloise made their way to the bar, which was in the corner of the club. The bar extended out three feet from one wall about about eight from the other, with bottles upon bottles of alcohol lining the wall behind it. Two bartenders stood inside the enclosed corner and were passing out drinks and receiving tips left and right. Alice noticed the boy with red hair slip behind the bar and smile at the other bartenders. Eloise sat herself down on a stool in front of one of the bartenders. He was twenty or so, and quite handsome. He looked like he could be a movie star. Alice stood next to her friend for a few minutes and watched her flirt with the barkeep. Eloise ordered a drink for herself, but seemed to leave Alice in the dust. She ignored Alice, and didn't even look at her, immersing herself in flirting with the young man. Alice rolled her eyes and turned away from the bar and headed into the crowd. 

Alice made her way through the mass of beautifully dressed men and women. She felt like she was at a party for the royals, dresses were shimmering and shoes were shining in the dim light. She made her way towards the stage, slipping through people dancing and making toasts with their drinks. The band got louder and louder and she got closer to the stage. She could feel the pulse and the swing beat in her body. It felt like the piano would pick her up and its tune would carry her away. The trumpet floated over the crowd, covering the dancers and drinkers with a blanket of beautiful, upbeat jazz melodies. 

Alice was bumped out of her path by a man holding a drink. She stumbled into another couple, who moved on as if it was nothing. The man turned to her and smiled. He had wispy brown hair and deep brown eyes that stood out against pale skin. He had an angular jawline and high cheek bones. His hair brushed across his eyebrows as he raised them when he smiled. 

"Sorry, doll, I didn't see ya." His voice had a dash of the Bronx, she figured. He stood tall above her, and he had to look down to speak to her. She didn't say anything as he loomed above her. "I didn't hurt ya, did I? You're okay?" Alice nodded. Her mind was racing as she recognized who he really was. He was a famous gangster, Lucas Marchelli. He was one of those with friends in high places, and he got in and got whatever he wanted. His smile got wider in response to Alice's nod. "That's good, doll. How 'bout I buy us a drink, huh?" Alice backed up a step as he took a step closer to her. Her mind was racing, and it told her to run from the man. 

"No, I'll just stay close and listen to the band," she mumbled, quickly trying to get away. He rolled his eyes at her, still smiling. 

"Come on, doll, what harm could it do?" He grasped her arm in a large hand, and began to drag her towards the bar where Eloise had once been sitting. Her friend had disappeared. Now Alice had begun to panic. There wouldn't be anyone to pull her out of this one... 

"Whadda ya want, sweet cheeks? Scotch? Gin? Whiskey?" he asked. Alice hesitated, unsure of what to say. What if she said no? What would he do? He was a gangster, and ALWAYS got his way...what if he didn't this time? Alice began to shake her head in response to his question, trying to pull herself from his grasp. His clutch began to strengthen as she tried to leave. 

"No, I'm fine, I just wanna go listen to the band..." Alice mumbled in protest. He still pulled her along. She finally pulled herself from his clutch and began to turn to leave. He turned to look at her. His smile faltered. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him. She stiffened and her eyes widened. Her thoughts swirled around in her head as he opened his mouth to speak. 

"You really wanna tell me no, sweet cheeks? I wouldn't suggest that..." His voice sounded threatening, when before it had sounded sweet and playful. Alice was definitely in panic mode now. She thought she heard a voice in the back of her head go, 'Off with her head!' The gangster stepped close to her, their bodies now only an inch apart. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You're gonna have a drink with me, or you're gonna have some trouble. Understand?" Alice began to stutter and back away slowly, unsure of what to say and where to go. Where was Eloise? Her friend should be pulling her away to the powder room so she could escape... 

The gangster grabbed her arm. "Come on, doll." He pulled her back in the direction of the bar. Alice was shaking, nervous and scared. 

"Leave her alone." The voice was hoarse and quiet. It came from a few paces behind Alice. The boy with red hair from the cab, who had disappeared behind the bar when they arrived, stood taller than Alice, almost taller than the gangster. His snow white skin stood out against the crowd, making him look young, but he looked quite brave. He walked up to the gangster and pulled Alice away. 

His green eyes connected with her blue eyes. "Come on, Leah, Mom will be wondering where you are. I've been looking for you all night," the boy said to her, as if he really knew who she was. She knew he was faking, he was saving her skin. She breathed a sigh of relief inside her mind. He began to drag her away, back towards the stairs that led them inside in the first place. The two were silent at they climbed the rickety stairs. Alice's ears were still tuned into the sound of the band, savoring, but the sound faded with each step. 

Once the two were outside, the boy let go of her arm. Alice finally let out the breath she had been holding in the whole time, relieved. She turned to him and stuttered out a thank you, still shaking and quite nervous. 

"It's no problem. You looked like you needed some help...my name is Henry, by the way." He held out a bruised, calloused hand. Alice placed her hand in his and gripped it tightly, not shaking it, but holding onto it for comfort. "Should I take you home, Ms...?" His voice trailed off and his face contorted, like he was trying to remember if he knew her name. She mumbled her name quietly. "Ms Alice, is it? I'll take you home, no worries." 

And still holding hands, the two walked into the city towards the way they had come, the music and the wonder of the speakeasy still fresh in their minds.


End file.
